A Night To Forget
by Seraphim-of-Chaos
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just READ IT!


A Night Forget  
  
WARNING: This fic contains yuri and lotza rabid flesh eating marshmallows. Enjoy the sensuality, and insanity!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't even own myself! *sobs*  
  
Jesse is stuck in the Saffron City jail. Officer Jenny has caught her, once again. Jesse looks over to Jenny. Jenny, half asleep, is twirling the keys to Jesse's cell on her index finger.  
  
Jesse: (thinking) How am I gonna get outta here?  
  
Jesse glances at the keys on Jenny's spinning finger. She gets an idea. A brilliant, but disturbing idea.  
  
She saw that Jenny was wearing a rainbow ring. This could only mean one of two things: she was either a lesbian or she was into tacky jewelry.  
  
Jesse: (pondering her thought more carefully)  
  
Jenny: What are you thinking about?  
  
Jesse: (looks up) Well...  
  
Jenny: Yeah?  
  
Jesse: Have you ever heard the term, "You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours?"  
  
Jenny: Yeah, so what?  
  
Jesse: Well, it must be lonely around here, all by yourself.  
  
Jenny: Yeah, I guess. I haven't really thought about that.  
  
Jesse: I bet you don't have anyone to go home to, do you?  
  
Jenny: (looks down) No.  
  
Jesse: (looks at Jenny) Well, I was thinking I could do you a little favor.  
  
Jenny: Yeah? What?  
  
Jesse: Well, I could give you a massage or something?  
  
Jenny: (twists neck) Well, my neck is stiff...  
  
Jesse knew she would have to get close to Jenny to complete her task. Closer than she had ever gone before. This plan wasn't gonna bet comfortable, but when she looked at the situation in any other way, it seemed this was her only choice.  
  
Officer Jenny unlocked Jesse's cell. Jesse came out and pulled a seat up behind Jenny. Jenny sat at her desk and laid back so Jesse could massage. Jesse started to gently squeeze Jenny's neck.  
  
Jesse: (thinking) I've wanted to have my hands around Jenny's neck for a while. I should be strangling her, not being her personal masseuse.  
  
Jenny lets out a sigh. She looks totally relaxed, and open to suggestion.  
  
Jesse: So...when did you become a...(points to Jenny's ring)  
  
Jenny: Oh, you mean, when I became a lesbian? When I was about thirteen. My friend and I went on a double date. I saw a gay couple and I thought, "What the hell, life is short." I've never been straight since.  
  
Jesse: (thinking) Good. She's relaxing. Now, I can advance. (to Jenny) Would you find someone like...me...attractive?  
  
Jenny: (looks up at Jesse) Um...yeah...I guess so.  
  
Jesse: Exactly...how attractive?  
  
Jenny: (thinks for a second) Well, I...I don't know you that well, except for wanted posters and criminal cards.  
  
Jesse: (whispers into Jenny's ear) Do you want to get to know me?  
  
Jenny: Um...I guess.  
  
Jesse moves her to the front of Jenny's desk.  
  
Jesse: (thinking) Now, how am I gonna go about getting her in, "The Mood?"  
  
Jenny: (thinking) Is she hitting on me? What does she want?  
  
Jesse: (looks out window) Why are there rabid flesh eating marshmallows rampaging outside?  
  
Jenny: Those are Clefairy.  
  
Jesse: Same thing. Sooooooo...now, do my neck.  
  
Jenny: WHAT?!  
  
Jesse: Remember what I said.  
  
Jenny: Ohhh...all right!  
  
Jenny starts to rub Jesse's neck.  
  
Jesse: Lower.  
  
Jenny starts to rub the small of Jesse's back. It doesn't take a psychic poke`mon to tell Jenny is getting turned on.  
  
Jesse: Even lower.  
  
Jenny is just about massaging Jesse's ass. Jenny starts to squeeze tighter on Jesse's ripe rear.  
  
Jenny: I can't go any lower.  
  
Jesse: (looks up lovingly at Jesse {kinda like on the show when she daydreams}) Do you want to?  
  
Jenny: What do you mean?  
  
Jesse: (looks to ceiling) Have you ever explored the human body, even your own?  
  
Jenny: Yeah.  
  
Jesse: Well, care to explore mine?  
  
Jenny: Are you serious?  
  
Jesse: (looks at Jenny) Very.  
  
Jenny: Okay.  
  
Jesse turns around, so she is now facing Jenny. She takes off her vest thingy then, her skirt, boots, etc, until she is completely nude. Jenny gently caresses her breasts, lightly suckling her nipples. Jesse lets out a low moan as Jenny works kisses her way down to her navel. Jesse starts to...Oooo the sensuality is KILLING ME!!!! Time for the insanity! All those evil rabid flesh eating marshmallows break down the door.  
  
Clefairy: Clef! Rrrrrrrrroooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllll!  
  
They eat them both and die of indigestion.  
  
THE END!!  
  
(sorry for the abrupt ending, but all the sensuality was drivin' me nuts! 


End file.
